Sakura Drops
by CrazieStarGurl
Summary: In a time when the rain falls and the Sakura trees blossoms, Li Syaoran is just a coldhearted businessman and only cares for his work. After ignoring a warning from an angel, his life changes forever when a strange girl falls from the sky.


Author's notes: Some people (if you've been around for that long) might remember this story. The concept has been lingering in my head for a while, and I even wrote some chapters and uploaded them here on When I went on hiatus, I stopped writing completely and lost where I was going with this story. However, the idea and the plot always stayed with me because I thought it was so CUTE! Haha. I deleted the original copies, and I am restarting this story. Enjoy.

**_Sakura Drops_**

"MOVE IT!" Syaoran shouted with his head sticking out of the window if his car. He quickly pulled it back in, afraid that the rain would dampen his hair. Some petals from the Sakura flowers that bloomed only in Spring time flew into his car. There was also a small pile building up on his windshield. Spring time in Tokyo mainly consisted of rain and Sakura petals. His left hand was wiping the rain off his face, while his right alternating between steering and honking the horn at the traffic in front of him. It was a very frustrating moment for him because if he doesn't pass the traffic in time, he would be late for the meeting with the representatives of McDonalds and his hopes of getting a multi-million dollar contract signed with them will go down the drain. He honked his horn continuously at the cars in front of him, trying to get the line to move but it was pointless. An ambulance truck rushed by and several police cars were already at the scene of the accident. The cars moved aside as much as they could to give the ambulance room to head to the scene. Syaoran saw that it was his chance to get to work on time. He turned his car into the new open lane before the cars could take their original spots again, and followed the ambulance. As he drove by, he opened all the car's windows, and shouted "HAHA! SUCKERS!". Some drivers gave him a rude gesture, but he continued to drive.

Syaoran arrived at his office building five minutes late. He slammed the car door with so much force, the window cracked. Everyone got out of his way as he got into the elevators to get to the meeting room.

"Good morning, Mr. Li." His secretary, Tomoyo Daidouji, said with a slight hesitation. She could tell he was angry...very angry.

"Do your job, Daidouji. There are a million calls on the line right now. I can see the lights popping up on the phones right now. You better pick them up." He shouted at her, and pushed the meeting room doors open with both arms.

The angry look on his face was immediately replaced with a smile. "Good morning, ladies and gentleman. I'm sorry for my tardiness. Please, shall we start?" He sat down coolly into the only seat left around the long gleaming cherry wood table. A woman and another man sat on either sides of him. They were part of his advertisement team to get the contract signed. A slender woman sitting across from him opened the folders in front of her. Her hair was tied in a tight bun. It was so tight, Syaoran wondered if her hair was going to fall off from being tied so tight.

"Good Morning, Mr. Li. We, of McDonalds Corporation, are here hoping your advertising company can distribute a proper and inviting image for our happy meal toys." She snapped her fingers, and the stout man sitting beside her fumbled out from a black bag 5 furry toys. One was a bunny rabbit, another a dog, a cat, a monkey and a wolf.

"Aww..those are so cute!" Said the woman sitting beside Syaoran. Syaoran kicked her from under the table. She winced in pain.

"Be quiet." He mumbled through his teeth.

The slender woman smiled, pleased by the comment. "Thank you. I am glad that these toys do not only appeal to infants, because that is our initiative here. We want your advertising company to appeal these toys not only to children, but to adults. We want to make the happy meal toys not just an incentive for purchasing our mouth-watering hamburgers, and juicy chicken nuggets, with our delicious fries at the side, but we want these toys to be bought as limited edition collectors items. Can you do that?" Her eyes landed on the man sitting beside Syaoran. Her eyebrow rose so high, it mountained over her heavily eye shadowed eyes. . She closed her folders, and pushed her chair aside. "Hmm…it looks like McDonalds Corporation will be putting its multimillion dollar marketing scheme into someone else's hands." She said, and walked out of the room. The stout man was trying to decide whether to take the toys back, but when the slender woman's voice called for him, he decided to leave them on the table. Confused, Syaoran looked at the man beside him.

"John, what the hell did you do?" He shouted.

"I did this!" John said, putting his finger up his nose.

"That's disgusting! Eew. Do you have any idea what you just did by doing that stunt? You just lost us our chance to sign one of the biggest contracts ever with one of the biggest and richest corporations in the world! YOU'RE FIRED! GO PICK YOUR NOSE SOMEWHERE ELSE!" John got up to leave. Syaoran turned towards the woman beside him. "You're fired too."

"What did I do?" She said, surprised.

"For being you!" He replied. The girl hmmphed, and stormed out begrudgingly. Syaoran could hear her shouting at Tomoyo about him.

"He's so horrible! I don't know how you can stand him! He treats everybody like this! But that's fine with me. I should've quit the first day I came here! He's a monster!"

Syaoran got up and slammed the doors shut, and returned to the table. He pushed the button on to the intercom.

"Daidouji…bring in a bottle of vodka." He said, with his head lying on the table. Tomoyo came in 2 minutes later with a bottle of vodka, and a glass cup. He was so upset, the only thing that seemed to make him happy was his alcohol. He was planning on getting the contract signed with McDonalds that day, but his employees, he thought, were the most unqualified people ever. His boss put him in charge of making deals and contracts with the clients who came to their advertisement company, but some of the people the board put in his department were so frustrating, his boss was threatening to grill his butt if he doesn't sign some major contracts soon. The pressure and the stress was building on him, and vodka was making some of the stress go away…or at least, it was numbing it.

Two hours later, the bottle of vodka was empty, and Syaoran was crunching the papers from his folders into paper balls, and throwing them at a McDonald's flyer which he taped onto the window. He threw all of them at the flyer with perfect aim and precision. Then, he took the happy meal wolf toy into his hand, and squeezed it as hard as he could.

"Stupid McDonalds. 'mouth watering hamburgers, delicious fries, and juicy chicken nuggets.'" He said mockingly. "Their ugly toys only take people's attention away from their meager hamburgers and Salmonella infected chicken nuggets with greasy carcinogenic fries at the side." He threw the wolf doll towards Ronald McDonald's smiling face. But instead of hitting the flyer, it stopped in midair.

"I CAUGHT IT!" Came a shrilling voice. It was the voice of a little girl, and as Syaoran looked around for the source, he could hear bells jingling all around him.

"Oww," he said, falling backwards off his chair. The wolf he threw a few seconds ago was on his chest, and over his face was a little girl, in a jester's costume. But before he could get a good look at her, she started jumping around the room, singing songs he had never heard before.

"SEE SEE MY PLAYMATE…PLEASE COME AND PLAY WITH MEEEE…AND BRING YOUR DOLLIES THREEEE…CLIMB UP MY APPLE TREEEEE…" She sang, also doing cartwheels around the room. Syaoran tried to see where she was, but it seemed like she was disappearing and reappearing in random places.

When she finally reappeared, she was doing cartwheels on the long table. She was executing them perfectly, not falling off the table or even slipping on the sleek glossy surface.

"Get off of there!" Syaoran shouted at her. He was getting on her nerves. If she got a scratch on that table, it was coming out of his paycheck.

"Okay!" she said, smiling devilishly. She snapped her fingers, and was on Syaoran's back. "Syaoran! Give me a piggy back ride:D :D"

"YARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted, flailing his arms all over, trying to get the annoying girl off his back. "GET OFF! GET OFF! THIS IS A VERSACE SUIT! GET OFF!"

The girl got off his back, like he told her to, but now she was doing her cartwheels again.

"FREEZE!" Syaoran shouted, trying to catch his breath. The girl instantly stopped, upside down. She was in a half cartwheel. This was the first time Syaoran got a good look at her face. She was not old. She looked as if she was nine or ten years. The makeup she had on made her look like a clown, and the colors on her jester costume only enhanced the effect. But the gigantic smile on her face certainly gave away that she was really a kid. However, the orange color of her eyes was unusual, and so was her green hair. He walked over to her, and poked her cheek. The instant he did, the girl turned transparent, as if she turned into glass.

"What happened?" Syaoran said, moving his hand away.

"I'm frozen! You said FREEZE, so I am now FREEZING!" The girl said through her teeth, rolling her eyes. "And frankly, I'm pretty cold right now."

"I…I didn't mean that!" Syaoran said. He took a deep breath, and decided to get his wit together. This little girl was just a little girl, and he could handle a kid, right? All she needed was a little discipline. "Okay..unfreeze! I want to talk to you!"

"Yeesh..make up your mind!" The girl said. A puff of cloud appeared where she stood, and she was now on the table, standing on her head. "Can YOU stand on YOUR head, Syaoran? It's REALLY fun! You should try! You can do it beside me on this really really nice table here. We can have a contest to see who can stand on their heads the longest!"

Syaoran turned to where the girl was. "No, I don't want to stand on my head." He said frustrated. "I want you to tell me who the hell you are, and what the hell you are doing here. If you don't, I am going to call security."

"AWwWwWwWw…c'mon! You're such a party pooper! Play with me!" She grabbed Syaoran's hands, and started jumping around. "Let's dance to some music!" A snap of her fingers made a dozen speakers appear all over the tiny room. Syaoran felt like his ear drum was going to burst. "STOP IT!" He tried to shout over the loud clown music. The music stopped, and the girl jumped on the table again.

"Now…TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!" Syaoran pointed at her. He was extremely angry. He had never met anyone so annoying in his life, and he was ready to do anything to get this annoying person to explain their outrageous behavior.

The girl jumped off the table, landing in the closest chair. She crossed her legs, and crossed her arms on her chest. Her long green hair fell off her shoulders. Syaoran saw that she was not taking the position of a child anymore. She was serious now.

"Fine. I shall tell you who I am." Her orange eyes stared into Syaoran's dark brown eyes. "I am an angel sent from heaven."

**_-----to be continued_**

Well, that's chapter one. How do you like it so far? I wrote it with the biggest headache ever. Haha. I am so stupid. I opened the door, and it slammed into my face. It hit the bone on the corner of my eye, and I have a big bruise there now. It hurts, but that didn't stop me from writing this chapter! I am so excited about this story. I love it to bits. I pretty much have the whole entire story in my head now, and all I need to do is put it into words. Syaoran's quite a bum, eh? I think the angel is one of my most favorite characters. She's just so original. She's different from all the conventional angels you see in stories. You know…the pretty feather wings…the halo…the prettiness…yeahh.. Lol. This version of Sakura Drops will be a bit different than what I had in mind a few years ago. I think it's going to be a better version cause I actually know what to write about now. The newness is yummyness, eh:D Please review, and tell me if you think the story is okay so far. I really want to know what you think. ) Thankss…


End file.
